Baby Monitors and Fairytales
by 7Seven7
Summary: A baby born at Ducky's, a Tiva centered bed-time story, normal family stuff, right? Tony and Ziva's married/family life through the years. TIVA! McAbby! please read and review!
1. Fears and Fairlytales

"Daddy" the voice on the other side of the baby monitor called out, "Can you tell me one more story?"

Ziva looked over at Tony. "That is her third tonight. Something is wrong" She stated.

"I know. I'll go find out what's up" Tony said as he made his way down the hall to his daughter's bedroom.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked they young girl as she sat up in her bed.

"Nothing," She replied defensively, "I just wanna hear another story. Please!"

"Annabel Talia DiNozzo, I am your father, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong and I'll tell you a story" Tony said.

Annabel looked down at her hands, which had suddenly become very intriguing, and Tony knew he would be getting the truth out of her. He recognized this as a trait from Ziva, a clear tell that she was about to reveal something personal to him. He smiled to himself and waited.

"I'm just scared" She admitted.

"Scared about what?" Tony asked.

"Preschool. I'm scared I'm not gonna have any friends and I'll miss you and Mommy. I wish I could be like you guys, you guys don't get scared of _anything_!"

Tony smiled. "Of course we do! Me and mommy get scared of things all the time!"

"No! you weren't scared when that spider was in the bathtub, you weren't scared when there was a thunderstorm last week, and you're never scared when you do new stuff!"

"Anna, I think I have the perfect story for you" Tony said with a smile.

"Can it be about princes and princesses?" She asked.

"Of course it can." Tony chuckled and began. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with razor sharp ninja skills and an adorable accent"

Annabel chuckled, attributing these qualities to her mother immediately. "Did she have a prince?"

"Of course she had a prince! He was the handsomest in all the land" Tony announce with a wink. "They worked together for the silver-haired King, who had a rule that they were forbidden from being with each other"

"But they're the Prince and the Princess! They _have_ to be together! Why would the King say that?" Annabel asked.

"He meant well," Tony explained, "But when he found out they were together, he gave them his blessing. They fell in love; they even bought a castle together and rode on the same dragon to work!" Tony announced, using one of his daughter's stuffed toy dragons to illustrate the tale.

"One day the prince noticed the princess wasn't feeling too well, and he finally convinced her to see a doctor, which was a lot of work since she was a VERY stubborn princess!"

"And was she okay?" Annabel inquired.

Tony smiled, "Yes, she was. She was feeling sick because she was going to have a baby, and sometimes, when someone's going to have a baby, they feel a little sick because their body's not use to having a baby in it."

Annabel smiled. "A baby? That's good news!"

"Yes, it is, but the princess was still scared anyway, just like you're scared now. She'd never taken care of a baby before and she wasn't planning on having one. She thought the prince would be mad, but he was very, VERY happy, which made her a little less scared. But you know what? The prince was also scared. He didn't know what being a father would be like, and he didn't know how he and the princess were going to make this work. But you know what? They did. They had their beautiful baby princess and then they even got married, and the whole kingdom came! They lived happily ever after because, even though they were scared to do something new, they got through it and found out it wasn't so scary after all!" Tony announced.

Annabel smiled, but then looked confused. "Daddy, how come they had a baby? How'd it get there?" She asked.

"Because they loved each other VERY much" Tony explained.

"Mommy says you're not supposed to love someone that much until AFTER you're married"

"Uh, well, they, uh- You're right! I just, got the order f the story a little mixed up" Tony explained.

"Then how come the baby princess is in their wedding pictures?" She asked, proudly wearing her father's devilish smile.

"Listen kid, the point of the story is that even princes and princesses get scared. You just have to be confident and you'll be fine" He kissed Annabel goodnight and with an "I love you", was off to his own bed. He was surprised to see Ziva had not fallen asleep yet. "What are you still doing up?" he asked.

She smiled. "How could I sleep when you were telling such a good story?" She asked. Tony looked confused and Ziva informed him that the baby monitor had been on the whole time. She had heard everything that had just been said. "It was very interesting. And you know what? The princess is not scared anymore" Ziva said with a large, devilish grin.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Tony asked.

"Well, Anna's starting pre-school; we're pretty use to being parents, why not? Anthony DiNozzo, _let's make a baby_".

Tony smiled at the idea of having another little DiNozzo running around and decided that this time, he was not scared.


	2. A VERY special Thanksgiving: Pt 1

A/N; Btw, established McAbby in this chapter Also, Annabel calls Mallard Manor 'The Duck Pond ;)

0o0

"Knock, knock!" Abby called as she entered The DiNozzo home.

"Hello Abby!" Ziva called to her friend as she struggled to find her earring hole. "I'm so sorry, we're almost ready; Tony just has to get Annabel's dress on"

Tony left Annabel's room holding the three year old like a football. The collar of her cute Thanksgiving dress was still buttoned all the way up, preventing her head from fitting through. One arm was fitted comfortable through a sleeve, while the other dangled freely. Tony himself was wearing an Ohio State T-Shirt and ripped lounge pants. "Ah, Zee, we're having a little trouble over here"

"Clearly, you said you were ready!" Ziva scorned

"I am!" Tony defended

"You are wearing pajamas to Ducky's?"

"We're going to the Duck Pond, Daddy!" the little girl giggled from within her polyester chamber.

"Give her to me" Ziva ordered.

Tony passed the girl off to his wife and explained, "My clothes are laid out on the bed, I just have to change real quick and I'll be good to go!"

"I asked you if you needed the clothes on the bed, you said no! They are already in the laundry!" Ziva told him as she fixed Annabel's dress. "You look very nice, darling" Ziva informed the girl as she placed a kiss on her head. "Tony, go run a comb through her hair and I will find you something to wear" Ziva ordered, mumbling in Hebrew on her way out.

"Sorry!" Tony called out to her as she sorted through their closet.

"You're making your 8 ½ month pregnant wife do all the work?" McGee asked, "Nice"

"Listen Probie, you shut that little trap of yours right now before I shut it for you!" he whispered harshly. "She's been like this for months; I don't know how much more of it I can take! I want that kid out of her _now_. She insists on doing everything because everything I do is done wrong, and then while she's busy doing everything, she yells at me for doing nothing! Then I try to do something, but she takes it over because apparently I'm doing it wrong _again_, and the cycle continues! There's no end!

"Tony, take it easy on her, I'm sure she doesn't enjoy this either" Abby offered as she bushed out Annabel's hair while Tony finished his rant.

"Put this on" Ziva ordered Tony. He grabbed to clothes from her and as he turned away to get dressed in the bedroom, she called to him. "I heard you, by the way. I think you forget, once an assassin, _always_ an assassin"

"Believe me, I don't forget" Tony muttered as her changed.

"Sorry, we're a bit discombo- discompu- diconula-"

"Discombobulated!" Abby and McGee said in unison

"Yes! Dis..that." Ziva said. She turned to the refrigerator to grab the stuffing Tony had made for the feast. She gripped the counter and winced a little as she did so, not to go unnoticed by her friends.

"You alright, Zee?" McGee asked her

"Yes, I am fine, just those, uh, Braxton Hicks, are they called?"

"You sure?" Abby asked

"Yes, I had them with Annabel, too. They are nothing" She assured her friends.

Tony exited the bedroom dressed and ready to go. "And we're off!" he said as he grabbed the little girl in one arm and the stuffing in the other. She gave a tiny giggle which made Ziva smile.

0o0

Annabel said on the ground, entertaining McGee, Abby, and Ducky with an invigorating tale of the time she had spotted a deer in the forest behind her home one morning.

Tony was in the kitchen listening to a weather report and refilling his daughter's sippy cup. Ziva and Gibbs sat together on the couch, listening to Annabel's tale from afar.

"Abby tells me you're having 'Braxton Hicks" Gibbs mentioned.

"Abby should stop worrying so much"

"Well, if I recall correctly, the last time you had Braxton Hicks was the night before you gave birth to Anna"

"I am fine Gibbs"

"Okay, just don't let your water break on one of Ducky's antique Persian rugs" Gibbs half joked.

"Hey guys," Tony said as he entered, "The weather report says we should be getting snow until about midnight. We may be snowed in at Ducky's"

"Quite alright, I have more than enough space to accommodate you all" Ducky announced.

0o0

As it turned out, the Thanksgiving Day snowstorm had become progressively worse; so bad that even the plows couldn't get down the roads! It was decided that it would be much too dangerous for the dinner guests to drive home, so they spent the night instead. The McGee's shared a queen bed in one guest room, Gibbs slept in a twin bed it the room adjoining Ducky's, and Tony, Ziva, and Anna shared a King sized bed in the master guest room- yes, Mallard Manor has a _master guestroom._

Ziva woke up to sharp pains in her stomach. When in pain, she would usually revert back to her Mossad training and ignore it. But then it occurred to her that she had not only herself to worry for, but the baby also. She sat up and felt a rush of warm water between her legs. Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt it, because the sleeping three year old next to her woke up.

"Mommy, I think I wet the bed" She said to her mother. The room was very dark, but in the dim moonlight that shone through the window, she could see the tears of devastation in Annabel's eyes. She had been doing so well with potty training that she hadn't needed pull-ups. To wet the bed now, and not even remember doing so, was bringing the little girl to the verge of tears.

"No, no baby, it was not you, it's from me!" Ziva corrected before the tears fell.

"You wet the bed?" Annabel asked, extremely confused. As far as she was concerned, grown-ups didn't have accidents.

"No sweetie, it is from the baby. Just, could you wake up your father please?" Ziva asked as she felt another sharp pain.

"Daddy," Annabel called as she shook her father, "Momma wet the bed"

"What?" Tony asked groggily as he woke up.

"Tony, my water broke" Ziva announced

"WHAT?" Tony asked, suddenly less groggy.

"I've been having contractions all day, I just didn't realized it until now. Go get Ducky" Ziva informed him.

"Anna, sweetie, I'm gonna help Mommy, can you go be a good girl and get Grampa Ducky and Grampa Gibbs?" Tony asked

"Sure" Annabel said excitedly. She liked being given responsibilities She skipped down the hallway, stuffed dragon in hand, and knocked politely on Ducky's door.

"Whacha doin?" Gibbs asked.

Annabel gasped and whipped her head around. "Grampa Gibbs! You scared me! Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" Gibbs asked

"Daddy sent me to get you and Grampa Ducky. Mommy wet the bed." She informed him.

Gibbs was momentarily confused, but then understood what was going on. He began to knock furiously on Ducky's door. "Duck! Ziva's water broke!

0o0

Please review! Let me know if you have any ideas of what to happen!


End file.
